So What Do You Do?
by CanadianStinbatskys
Summary: Barney needs to hire a new assistant but when he sees her for the first time he's wildly attracted to her. Everyone finds out, or at least tries to figure out what he does for a living and some flirtation and attraction will happen. BR, job related fanfic!


For this fic I wanted to do something a bit different from my usual lovey-dovey stories so I thought this would be fun to do. This story is centered around Barney's job and what he does for a living, it's still a B/R story but mostly it's mystery and what he does for a living at GNB with a little flirtation between Barney & Robin but nothing to romantic at least not yet anyway.

* * *

"Mr. Stinson." His assistant called through the phone intercom to tell her boss that his next appointment is there to see him.

Barney was looking for a new assistant while his current one goes on maternity leave and was interviewing some new female potential employers for the position. He had it narrowed down to 3 most qualified for the position and right now he's interviewing the 3 women for the second time, after this he will get it down to 2 people and eventually before Harriet goes on leave he will have his new assistant.

"Send her in." Barney replied back, his assistant let the woman into see him right away.

"Hi" He looked up to see the person he'd be interviewing and in that moment he saw a very beautiful statues-k woman with brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. It instantly took his breath away. Before when he interviewed the other potential assistants, they all interviewed in person but this woman wasn't interviewed until he contacted her through email the day before this interview today and at fist this woman seemed a bit older than she actually is and was smart. But, they never met in person until now and all he can think of is... We'll get to that later.

"Hi, sorry I couldn't interview you in person before I was just too busy to take another interview the other day." Barney told her sitting in his chair.

"That's okay Sir, it was just nice that you answered my email and interviewed me through that." She smiled lightly and it kind of took his breath away but again that's for another time.

"Please, just call me Barney." He said sweetly, giving her a smile that hopefully didn't give anything away since this woman was here to be interviewed.

"Okay, Barney." She smiled and it made him blush a little. He tried to hide it through pretending to look at the woman's paper work.

"Alright, well ma'am you seem really professional and qualified for this job. I already interviewed you once and I am quite pleased with what I learned about you and your qualifications. I just have a couple of last questions before I ask if you have any questions for me so if you don't mind? Can you answer them for me?

"Sure, I will answer anything you want." The lady said with a smile.

"Okay, first question. How late can you work? do you have to be anywhere or do anything if I asked you to stay late?" Barney needed, sometimes for his assistant to stay longer than usual in a day because he sometimes has other things to take care of that he doesn't get done during the day. And, sometimes he has late meetings and needs his assistant to stay late so she can take his calls or do anything that needed to be done before going home.

"Um, I can stay as long as you need me to. I don't have anything to do, I'm single and I live alone so I can stay when you need me to." The woman answered sincerely and Barney was quite pleased with the answer.

"And, one more question. What is your usual pay? How much do you usually get payed for assisting work?" He asked, this was one of the questions he never liked asking but for this company and this job it always needs to be asked.

"Usually, I take a payment of 15/18 dollars an hour but usually the company makes that decision for me when they hire me." The woman was a bit shocked to get this question on an interview but she answered the best way she knew how to answer for this question.

Barney crossed out the questions he asked and wrote somethings on the woman's application and that was the only thing he had to finish with this interview. He politely stood up and went over to the other side of the desk to shake the woman's hand and thank her for the interview. But, as he shook her hand it was like an electric jolt rushing through his hand. Something, he couldn't put his figure on it, is causing him to be unprofessional and this is just weird for him and not good for calling himself a professional and good at interviews.

"Thanks for coming in. I was going to ask you to come back again tomorrow but after this interview today." He paused for a second to make sure he doesn't lose his voice or focus on the situation. "Congratulations. You are my new assistant." He said this as clearly and fast as he could cause any longer and he would've lost himself in her gorgeous blue eyes. Damn It.

"Really?" The lady said excitedly thankful for her new job and she was excited to be working with Barney. But, a whole different kind of excited.

"Yes." He said smiling brightly at her causing her to blush a little herself. There is something there that she can seem to figure out but she's really attracted to this man who is now going to be her boss. Weird.

"Thank you Barney." She could hold it in any longer so she hugged him instead of giving him another handshake and the moment they hugged they both felt a weird sensation rush through their bodies. It was weird.

They broke the hug and pushed back from each other to look in the other ones eyes.

"You're welcome. Miss Scherbatsky." He smiled at call her by her last name and she actually liked the sound of him call her by her last name it sounded sweet to her.

"Please, you can call me Robin." She said sweetly hoping that it was easier for him to just call her by her first name since she was calling him by his first name.

"Okay, I will do that. By the way, you start on Monday so if that's okay with you I'd like you to be here at 9am since I have a meeting at 10." Today was his current assistant's last day before her leave so he needed someone right away to fill that position.

"Okay, no problem I will be here at 9." She said with a smile giving another handshake to her new boss.

"Great. See you Monday!" Barney said escorting Robin to the door and saying goodbye.

* * *

There is only some attraction and flirtation for now going on between them but this is mostly about Barney's job. There won't be anything too lovey about this just yet but later there will be.


End file.
